Melted Chocolate Fun
by SummerCapricorn
Summary: Yugi comes home after school with chocolate, but he doesn't think it would have melted. And Yami gets to have some fun.


**A/N**: Ok then! This is a one-shot of the pairing, Yami Yugi and Yugi! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters!

* * *

Yugi went up to his room to ask Yami if he would like to try out some chocolate he made in class today at school. "Yami? Are you in here?" He asked as he went into the room and looked around.

"Yes, I'm right here. Do you need anything?" Yami asked, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, dripping wet. Probably because he had just came out of the shower and did not have time to dry himself.

"I w-wanted you to try the ch-chocolates I m-made." Yugi blushed ten shades of dark red, seeing Yami half naked and dripping wet. He looked so handsome and sexy, good thing he cut off the mind link so that Yami couldn't hear what he was thinking.

Yami looked at Yugi quizically, he wondered why his little hikari was turning red. "Alright, but are you ok? You're turning red."

"No, I'm alright, just red from running all the way here."

"Ok, now where are these so called 'choclates' you are talkng about? They sound delicious." Yami was now sitting on the bed and looking at Yugi, waiting for the 'chocolate'. He never tried chocolate before, they had a conversation about it yesterday, that's probably why he made them at school today.

Yugi walked over next to Yami and placed the backpack down on the bed. He unzipped it and brought out a little bag, intending to take out two choclates that were shaped of triangles. But instead of something solid he felt something sticky and kind of liquidy inside.

The first idea Yugi had inside his mind was that the chocolates had melted, it was nearly summer after all. Why wouldn't the choclates melt? "I'm sorry Yami, but I think the chocolates melted." Yugi took out his right hand that was covered in something brown, he was right. They did melt.

Yami looked at Yugi and smirked. "It's okay Yugi, I have a way of eating it. Come here." He said and gestured for Yugi to come and sit on his lap.

"Okay." Yugi was clueless on how Yami was going to eat the chocolate, but did as he was told.

The hikari went over and sat on the ex-pharoah's lap. He turned red immediately when he felt Yami's skin. Yugi was wearing shorts since of almost being summer and Yami still hadn't put on any clothes. Unless of the long and fluffy towel that is wrapped around his waist that also goes all the way down to his knees.

"Give me your hand that has the chocolate on it." Yugi did so and put his wrist on Yami's hand so he wouldn't get any chocolate on his hand.

Yami gently held Yugi's wrist so that his hand would be in front of his lips, and the he opened his mouth. He started to lick the chocolate off of his hand and paused after a moment and looked at Yugi. "This taste very good, do you mind passing me the bag and eating more of it?"

Yugi nodded slowly not quite aware of what was going on, he was in quite a daze right now. Then he reached over to his backpack with his left hand and took out the bag of melted chocolate, and handed it to Yami.

"Are you okay Yugi? I could stop if you would like." The ex-pharoah asked, he didn't want to scare the little hikari. Scaring the little one would be the last thing he would ever do.

Yugi snapped out of his daze and shook his head. "It's okay, I'm just a bit surprised on how you got the idea of eating the chocolate, by licking it off of my hand."

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "It's because I thought a chocolate covered Yugi sounds incredibly delectible." Yugi blushed again and tried to shake it off...literally. The other laughed and kissed Yugi again, but this time on the lips and slowly broke away. "Do you mind if I continue?

"No, you may continue." Yugi answered and giggled happily.

* * *

**A/N**: I was about to continue the fic with Yami continuing to lick the chocolate off and push Yugi down on the bed and ravish him or do a lemon scene. But I guess I'm not very good with those kinds of things. Anyhow, reviews and requests are welcome! And I made it when I read too much of Yami and Yugi fics, so I decided to make one myself. Sorry if I didn't continue! Just couldn't get the yaoi out of me! **Plus Reviews and requests are welcome!**


End file.
